Fallen from the Sky
by TailBone11
Summary: Clarke and Octavia were sent to Earth years before anyone else in a last act by their parents to save them, Now the 100 have arrive and with them comes Clarkes Mirror. How will this change things? A/N AHHHH bad at this!
1. Chapter 1

Abby cried harder as she watch Jake pick up a sleep Clarke from her twin sisters bed and carry her towards the door.

"We don't have any other choice Abby, this is the only way we can give her a chance at living" Jake was also crying as he held his little girl close and waited for Aurora Blake to arrive with her second born.

The doors open and in walked Aurora with a baby huddled close to her and a boy standing beside her.

"Hi Bellamy, you'll be staying with me tonight, if that's okay with you?" Bellamy looked at his mother again and waited for permission.

"It's okay Bell, I'll be back shortly, say good bye to your sister...it may be many years before you can see her again" Aurora was close to tears when Bellamy kissed the little girls head and whispered a promise he wished to keep.

"We must go before it's to late" Jake kissed Abby one last time and left the room with Aurora.

They walked along the maintenance corridors and out of sight to the dropship bay.

"Will they make it safely?" Jake stared a head at the Dropship they had chosen.

"As safe as we can hope, No matter what happens we gave them a chance at a life, one they would not be allowed on the Ark" Aurora nodded and placed Octavia in the seat and strapped her in.

they pilled pillows and Blankets all through the drop ship, hoping this would somehow help the impact on the ground.

******************************7 years future******************************************

Clarke doesn't remember to much of her old life, she gets random memories of a mirror moving and giggling, a women crying and a kisses from a hero, but besides her dreams all she does know is that Nyko is her family with Octavia and a local boy named Lincoln.

" _ **Klark, come now"**_ Nyko called from outside they hut.

 _ **"Yes Nyko"**_ Clark picked up her pack and ran out the door to Nyko's station.

"Child you will leave a little girl and return a warrior, bring honor to our village" Nyko held Clark close and kissed her forehead. "I know you will do well in your healing, but remember to train harder with your sword work" Clarke nodded along.

"I'll miss you Nyko, Tell the others I'll visit once my training is complete" Clarke ran towards the village entrance and to the soldiers of polis who were escorting the new children to train.

 _ **"We walk many days to Polis, pack light and smart, we leave soon"**_ Clark pulled her pack in front and quickly checked she had everything and discarded the useless things to make room for a little more water in her pack.

 _ **"Smart girl, water will serve you wise on this trip, pack a little more berries and yours would be almost same as mine"**_ Clarke smiled at the women and nodded moving things around to make a little extra room for some berries.

 _ **"I am ready Indra"**_ Clarke spoke clear to the lady and waited for further guidance.

Indra had been correct the trip was long and they had camped three nights now but Polis was only a half days walk, they would soon be in the capital and start training with the other children.

Clarke had grown to like the Strick woman Indra and would stride to keep up with her, ignoring her burning legs and aching chest.

She do not once drop from her shadow or complain about the trip.

 _ **"You are strong Klark, Nyko trained you well"**_ With that being the only compliment she would get from Indra, Clarke held onto it tight.

**************************** 2 years future**************************************

 _ **"Klark we must move light will fail us if we do not hurry"**_ Indra stood with Clarke as they rushed through the forest to Clarkes home.

Today was the first time in 2 years that she would see Nyko and Octavia and she was excited, despite what Indra had drilled into her about emotions she still couldn't help be excited about seeing her family.

 _ **"Sha Indra, We are only few from home I am just nervous to see Nyko, I want to make him proud"**_ Indra placed her hand on Clarkes shoulder.

"You have child, you have passed your training and become my second, I will teach you many more things and you will be a fine Warrior in battle, now come" with that the pair ran through the trees.

Clarke could see the village in the distance after the sun had started it descend.

But Clarke stopped something did not feel right"

 _ **"Indra, wait"**_ Indra had learnt more then a few times that when Clarke felt something strange about a place it was usually right to listen to her. _**"Mountain Men"**_ Clarke pointed towards the trees, high above were three men watching the village below.

"Take the fair side, Leave the other two to me" Clarke nodded and followed her instructions.

She climbed the tree carefully, not making a sound, she looked across to Indra who was about the take her first victim.

Clarke copied and pulled herself up quicker and dug her dagger into the man's lower back and pulling him from the tree.

When Clarke looked across she could see Indra making her way down the tree having killed both man and leaving them up there.

 _ **"Klark, you did not kill?"**_ Clarke shook her head.

"Information Indra, Commander would like information" Clarke bent next to the man who was knocked out.

"Very Wise Klark, come we must bring him to the village and out of the elements" Indra helped Clarke drag the man towards the village.

They put him in the stables and tied him back.

"His about to die child" Clarke turned around and saw Nyko.

"Why" Clarke had never seen a Mountain Man before and was curious.

"Skin with burn and they die" Clarke sighed and left the stables followed by the two. A guard had been stationed inside to alert them if he moved.

"You have grow these past summers" Clarke smiled and beamed at Nyko. "Will you stay of the moon feast?" Clarke looked to Indra who nodded.

"I have gifts for Octavia, is she about?" Nyko smiled.

"Head home Clarke" Clarke turned and left having been excused from her duties to Indra for the next few days.

 _ **"Cooking? who have you killed so far?"**_ Octavia turned around fast and saw Clarke standing with a wide grin on her face.

"Hardly anyone, Linc did get sick last winter because of my broth but nothing serious" Clarke wrapped Octavia in a tight hug. "I have missed you Sky Princess" Clarke laughed at her nickname.

"I missed you to Sky Sailor" The pair talked for the night about the goings of their lives.

"I'm excited to join you this year in Polis" Clarke laughed.

"I Will hardly see you Octavia, I will be second to Indra and be present at all meetings now, maybe Indra will allow us Moon night to see each other"

Clarke had been correct, once returning to Polis Clarke didn't see Octavia for months on end.

"Sky Sailor" Clarke called to Octavia, tonight Indra had allowed her time to see her sister, but only if she took Anya's second. a girl called Lexa.

"Sky Princess, who have you brought to dinner tonight?" Clarke pushed Lexa forward and into the hut.

"This is Lexa, She is Anya's Second Indra said we must bond to be well in tune for battle" Lexa nodded and sat beside Clarke.

"Perfect you can both teach me more tonight before you have to leave" Octavia laughed as she put a pot of hot stew on the table for the three to eat from.

"I must make you my hut Cook Octavia" Clarke enjoyed the stew and was quick to refill.

The night was filled with much talk of battles and training and as promised Clarke taught Octavia a few things to help her in lessons. When it was time to leave Clarke pulled Octavia into a tight embrace.

"May we meet again Sky Sailor" Octavia nodded and held Clarke just as tightly.

"Be Strong Sister, Nyko travels the river to Polis next moon so be ready" Clarke laughed and turned back to Lexa who stood awkwardly by the door.

"Come now Lexa we have a young night a head of us and I heard the others about a dark circle we could very much win at" Lexa smiled and they both ran towards the training pit.

Clarke had been right, the other seconds and few advanced young soldiers were all there ready to fight.

"It's pairs" a boy spoke as they walked in.

"We'll slaughter you all if we paired" Lexa said as she held her sword tightly.

"No kills, major injuries are kick outs, you will fight Maliko and Jarvo, the brothers" Lexa looked over and they were much older then both herself and Clarke, but that didn't matter because both and Clarke could take anyone.

They were the next fight and Lexa had to admit they were a lot better then expected but Lexa knew Clarke and herself were better and would win the fight what ever it took.

Others cheered and placed bets on the outcome.

Warriors from around the polis had come in to watch the intense fight.

Clarke spotted Indra out the corner of her eye, she would not bring shame to Indra.

 _ **"We must end this Lexa!"**_ Clarke spat out as she and Lexa switched sides and within minutes brought the boys to their knees.

"WINNERS!" Lexa nodded and left with Clarke towards their hut.

"We wasted time" Clarke said once they were in bed. "We were playing to the crowd"

"I will reframe from it again Clarke, forgive me" Lexa said looking over to the girl.

"There is nothing to forgive Lexa, we were both at fault, we must not disrespect our places in such a matter" Lexa nodded and laid back on her bed.

"We will do Anya and Indra proud Clarke"

************************************4 years future********************************

 _ **"Commander, Klark and Lincoln have returned"**_ Lexa stared at the boy before her and sat back in her throne.

 _ **"Send them forth"**_ Lexa watched as Clarke and Lincoln walked into her hut.

"What news do you bring" Clarke looked at Lincoln who pulled their sketch books from his pack.

"It was much like Nyko said, metal room with many people" Lexa looked over the drawings and laid them out on the table before her.

"Lincoln please leave" Lincoln left quickly.

"Speak free" Clarke smiled and pulled one of the drawings close.

"I count a hundred, but some have died since landing, I want to take a group and scout them a little longer, this one" Clarke held a drawing of a boy "He took charge but these three" she pointed to another drawing "have no need for a leader, they have killed their own and howling like wolves" Lexa took in the information.

"I do not like this" Clarke nodded and pulled a new picture.

"These few have stood against him, they want to make plans for survival" Clarke showed Lexa a drawing of a girl. "She is my Mirror Lexa" Lexa looked at the drawing and it was the spitting image of her.

"Scout and bring the few to me, no harm is to come to them, do not be seen by them let the guards take care of it" Clarke packed the drawings away and turned back to Lexa with a smile.

"I missed you" Clarke stepped towards Lexa who pulled her close to her body.

"Meetings and scouting keep us apart my love" Clarke pushed Lexa towards the throne and sat on her lap.

"We have time now my wife" Lexa smiled and pressed her lips to Clarkes.

They had bonded many moons before and barely had time to themselves, they had a duty to their people and would not put it on hold.

"I know, we will have the Moon feast together...and tonight" Lexa picked Clarke up making the girl squeal loudly.

In a heap of tangled limbs they made it to the bed and were soon wrapped in each other to notice anything.

"We must get up my love, I must pack and leave" Lexa pulled Clarke closer and kissed her neck.

"Not just yet, the sun is barely risen" Clarke laughed and let Lexa pull her into the covers.

"Lexa..." Lexa stopped getting dressed and looked back towards Clarke who was looking down at a few drawings.

"My love?"

"I must choose a second upon my return, Indra has instructed me to do so as she has chosen Octavia to take my place as her second" Lexa looked a little shocked, Clarke was indeed ready to take a second but it would mean more time apart for them.

"You must do your duty My Love, I understand it will strain our time but we will make it work" Clarke nodded and stood up.

"I will discuss this further when I return, I wish you well with meetings" Clarke kissed Lexa softly and rested her forehead against hers.

"Clarke I have business with Nyko do not make me late" Clarke laughed and pushed Lexa towards the door as she hopped into her boot.

"I love you My Fallen Star" Clarke smiled.

"I love you to Tree Hopper" Lexa laughed and left the hut.

*************************Clarke + Mission Group*****************

"We bring them back in one bit, Commander wants to know of them" Clarke turned to another two. "Count them, I will be in the trees watching and listening" The group of ten nodded, Clarke had watched a small group of boys and her Mirror head towards the Mountain Men land and sent a few to collect and take them back to Polis.

the few who remained were her two counters and Lincoln.

"Draw as many as you can, I will be watching" Lincoln nodded and climbed one of the close trees to the new people. Clarke followed her other two who both climbed separate trees and began to watch.

Clarke walked further around and climbed, perching on a branch and watched below.

The man who had taken charge was yelling.

"You idiots! you have killed the only doctor we had! for what?" the stubborn boy shrugged and laughed.

"His Jaha's boy, he had it coming being on this dropship" The boy was soon on the floor with a blooded nose.

Clarke made eye contact with Lincoln who turned back and tried to sketch the actions made.

Clarke and her team scouted for the rest of the day before making their way back to camp.

"I don't like it Clarke" Lincoln said as he showed her the drawings.

"Many will fight us if we come by, it sounds like a boy was attacked and taken by the Mountain Men" Clarke nodded and waited for Octavia to return from their task.

It was long after the sun had gone bye when Octavia came to the camp.

"They have been taken to Polis, you Mirror and three other boys and one girl, I sent word that we would be a few days behind them and to send word if we are needed sooner" Clarke nodded and pointed to Aja.

"Watch out tonight, I will stay with you, the rest sleep, we have a few more days to learn more"

The rest were asleep and Clarke sat near Aja.

"You have done well Aja, remember to sit lower in the tree" Aja nodded and listened to Clarkes advice.

*******************************Lexa + Nyko****************************

"Nyko we must talk about Clarke and the Sky people" Nyko sighed and put his tools down.

"I knew this would be soon Commander"

"She is their true leader in this world and she won't take this easy...she is Trikru but born Sky People" Nyko nodded along and sat down beside his small fire pit with Lexa. "Speak free Nyko"

"I will talk to her Commander, I fear the Sky People will not accept this information" Lexa nodded.

"Her Mirror has arrived" Nyko looked shocked at the information.

********************************Clarke************************************

Clarke and her team made their way back into Polis and straight to the Commanders hut.

"Tell the Commander we come with news" Clarke stated to the Guard. evan though Lexa nad her had been bonded and lived together she still had to ask for permission to enter the hut.

"The commander agrees" Clarke lead the group of five through the door to see Lexa on the throne.

Clarke let everyone give their information and be dismiss to the homes.

When Clarke was the only one there she pulled sketches over on the table and told Lexa exactly what she had witnessed and heard from them.

"They will not trust us, they think we are the enemy who took the boy, Aja counted 87 which means they are dying or killing each other" Clarke pulled a drawing closer. "This boy is dividing the people, he will be an issue" Lexa nodded and for an hour longer they talked about the people.

"I want to talk to the Mirror" Clarke suddenly stated.

"I will talk to her first, She will not be looking upon your face till I am sure" Clarke nodded and sighed.

The couple shared what time they had with each other before tomorrow took them apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke paced the hut waiting for Lexa to return from her 8th meeting with her Mirror.

"I'm going to tie her to that bloody post and cut her till she allows me to enter that damn pit!" Clarke vented as she walked back and forth.

Lincoln had joined her for a bit before he had heard enough threats to last a life time and more, only to find Octavia hours later shaking her head.

"Whats the new threat now?" Lincoln asked as Octavia sat down beside him.

"Horse run down polis to the reaper pit" Lincoln laughed as they looked back over to the hut where Lexa stormed in.

"Good luck Sky Princess" Octavia whispered and Lincoln shook his head.

"Good luck Lexa, Clarke will win this round" Bet's were passed as they watched the hut.

*******************Lexa + Clarke**************************

"Don't you dare tell me to back down or you will find yourself posted and cut!" Clarke screamed as Lexa walked into the hut.

"Please listen to me Clarke" Clarke glared at Lexa. "I will allow you to see her and the others, they have been helpful and forth coming with information, your mirror even stated that half of the '100' would rather take shelter with Trikru then be at the hands of 'belomy' they said more will fall from the sky and they will enforce law and lay war to us all unless we 'get ready'" Clarke nodded and took it all in.

"I want to speak to the others before my Mirror" Lexa nodded and pulled Clarke to her chest. "I'm still angry with you" Clarke still melted into the embrace.

"I am sorry but you understand why I could not let you in there till I knew more" Clarke sighed and left the hut, she knew but didn't like it, they were equal.

Clarke made her way down towards the holding cells and waited for Lexa to join her, she knew from many failed attempts that the guards would not let her in without the commanders permission.

 _ **"Stand aside"**_ Lexa walked in first quickly followed by Clarke.

"Show me to the others" Lexa pointed towards the right. "I want to be alone with the Sky People" Lexa looked Clarke in the eye for a moment before nodding and leaving.

"I know it's not the perfect living conditions but you have to understand you have caused curiosity and worry within our clans, I only have few questions so please answer them" The three boys looked at the girl in confusion.

"Maddison?" Clarke looked down the hall of cells and heard shuffling.

"My name is Clarke Kom SkaiTrikru address me correctly, I know my Mirror was upon your thing and she is here to...tell me how to make your people see reason" the boys all looked at each other.

"Maddison is the best to talk to, we only chose her to follow because the others were leading us to die, she at least had a plan" one of the boys stepped forwards.

"I promise you the few we name will following Maddison without a hesitation but the rest...they are lost to their new freedom, we just want to survive away for the pending Ark return" Clarke nodded.

"The Commander will return shortly, no harm will come to your body" the boys all sighed and collapsed in a heap together.

Clarke walked towards the cell at the end of the left hand side, taking one last deep breathe to calm her uneasy feeling.

"I am Clarke Kom SkaiTrikru stand" the girl hurried to her feet but didn't lift her gaze. "Do you take responsibility for your men here" The girl nodded her head. "Speak"

"Yes" Clarke nodded and pulled a chair towards the cell and sat down.

"You are my Mirror...I have watched you for many days" at this the girl lifted her head and was shocked to see a girl look exactly like her.

"That's impossible" she moved towards Clarke. "They told me you died" Clarke looked confused.

"Who?" Maddison still stared at Clarke.

"Mum and Dad...they said you died while playing with Bell's sister...said I must have blocked the memory out" Clarke huffed and played with her dagger.

"Well as you can see those people were wrong, Octavia and myself are rather healthy and fine, tell me about the Ark Return?" Maddison still looked dazed but shook herself out of it.

"The Ark is what us and our people lived on in space, it will return to earth as the air levels will run out soon, they sent us down to see if earth was livable, now that they know they will arrive and take over...our leaders are corrupt and we do not wish to follow them...they will kill us once we show any signs of struggle, and the rest will be put back in prison for their crimes on the Ark" Clarke nodded.

"I will return at light, rest knowing you will not die at our hands" with this Clarke turned to leave.

"Can I have just a moment longer" Clarke looked back confused. "Do you remember anything from the Ark?" Clarke walked back towards Maddison.

"I remember my last night, I remember laughing with you as we ran from a boy, I remember a lady crying and a man kissing my head, then I remember awaking with Nyko, I do not remember anything else" with that Clarke left and walked past Lexa and into the forest.

************************Maddison + Boys********************************

"She looks exactly like you Maddi" one of the boys shouted.

"I know Jasper...she's my twin sister" Maddison sank back to the floor and ignored the rest of the comments from the concerned boys.

*********************Clarke + Lexa**********************************************

"They told her I died, suggested it was my fault Octavia had died on the ark!" Lexa pulled Clarke to her chest and held her tight. "They lied!"

"You are with us, you are our family Clarke, not theirs" Clarke nodded and let Lexa sooth her with word of love and assurance.

"What will we do?" Lexa laughed and sat back as Clarke leaned into her side.

"I will accompany them to their 'dropship' and let them collect what they need and to bring forth the willing, they will be sent to Gradhu under the eyes of Indra, I need you and your group to scout and finish drawing the rest of faces I will only let a few accompany them with us" Clarke sighed and nodded.

"I have chosen my Second" Lexa looked down to Clarke and they both sat up.

"I was going to talk about that with you upon your return, I can only ignore the rules for so long on this Clarke, you were meant to pick days ago" Clarke nodded she knew she was in the wrong but with the hype about sky people she was able to get away with a bit.

"I have chosen Aja she will begin tomorrow" Lexa nodded and pulled Clarke to her feet.

"She will learn much under your guidance"

Clarke and Lexa moved back towards the cells to talk further with the sky people.

They had moved them all into the one cell and thats when Clarke noticed.

"Octavia told me their was another girl, where is she?" The sky people looked between themselves and back to Lexa and Clarke.

 _ **"Sky People said to leave her at dropship and they would come with no struggle, she's held in the north cell"**_ Clarke nodded and looked back to the Sky People.

"You will remain in Polis under watch, after moon feast we will begin your trip back to 'dropship' for supplies and then taken to one of our smaller villages where you will learn Trikru way, I will only allow few to join you and you will agree to take full responsibility of them" Lexa looked at them all and waited for an answer.

"Why can't we go now?" one of the boys asked quietly and Maddison glared at him.

"My scout will be watching your 'dropship' and reporting back to me about some of your people, if you chose to bring someone who my scout think are trouble I will not allow them" Maddison looked at her for a moment.

"How will you know what they look like?" Lexa looked at Clarke for a moment who shook her head.

"My scout will accompany us" with that the four agreed to the terms and Lexa and Clarke called in a few guards.

"You will not be out of sight of my men" Lexa left the cell and was followed by the Sky People and their Guards all but Maddison who looked at Clarke.

"Can we talk?" Maddison asked hesitantly.

"We will walk through Polis" Lexa waited for Clarke who kissed her cheek and walked away with Maddison and two guards.

"Are you guys dating?" Clarke raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You and the brown haired girl?"

"She is my wife and the Commander of the 12 clans, you will refer to her as the Commander out of respect" Maddison nodded quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude" Maddison looked around at the buildings and people.

"Tell me more of sky people" Clarke asked to fill the silence.

"Their are only 900 or so on the Ark, we have a group of leaders and they govern our laws and make sure we all stick to it or we get floated" The wandered towards a few markets where children ran towards Clarke.

 _ **"Children return to your classes and I will see you all tonight before sleep"**_ The children all ran away yelling and screaming in excitement.

"They love you" Clarke smiled and nodded her head.

"The young are our future, we teach and respect them to carry our world to better things" Maddison smiled at that and watched as the last few children ran inside a hut.

"Did you think about us often?" Clarke steered them towards the fire pit.

"When stars fall I think of what could have been, but my home is Trikru it is all I have known, all I have needed, the sky is all but a dream, did you think of me often?" Maddison sighed and stared up at the sky, the sun had began setting and was not long from being pitch black.

"Dad used to tell me stories, mum would push the subject aside I never really understood but now it makes sense, I used to look into the mirror and think about you, would we be the same...would we talk, walk think the same" Clarke nodded and looked up at the sky. "When dad died I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone about you, but Bellamy and I would sneak to the library and talk about it, he remembers the night you were both taken away with dad and his mum, but now all Bell and I do is fight" Clarke looked at Maddison.

"I do not like that boy...Belomy, he will not be welcomed" Maddison understood where Clarke was coming from and didn't push the matter.

"You are the scout accompany us" Maddison picked at her pants waiting for a response.

"No, I will be in the village upon your return, I will be training you all"

"But won't you need to point out people to The Commander" Clarke laughed loudly.

"She already knows who will be welcomed, our scout is to confirm those people, I must return to my wife before my leave, you will be present for your first Trikru custom tonight" Clarke stood and walked away followed closely by a guard who laughed with her.

***********************************Clarke + Lexa*********************************

"Tonight I will take Aja as my second" Lexa nodded and looked up from her map. "She will accompany me to Gradhu with Sky People"

"I was sending Indra with them Clarke not you" Clarke walked across the hut while removing her coat and throwing it onto a chair near by.

"I need to learn more about my birth home Lexa, I need to learn more about my Mirror, I will stay and train till after winter and then I will return, I will not fight you about this" Lexa stabbed her dagger into the table and leaned on the table.

"Why must you be so difficult, I will not have my wife away from my side before the meeting of clans!" Clarke stood and walked back over to the table.

"I will return for the meeting days before to prepare for their arrival and then I will go back to Gradhu, but I am going with Skiakru and I am going to make sure they do not start a war" Lexa refused to look up at Clarke as she thought about any way she could win this fight.

"I will join you, and that you will not fight me on" Clarke laughed and walked around the table to kiss Lexa.

"We must inform Aja of her new position and let the other generals know, plus I want a feast" Lexa laughed loudly and called for her guards to get everthing ready.


End file.
